Spécial pâques
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Hé oui c'est encore moi avec un spécial pâques j'espère que vous allez apprécier , l'histoire se déroule peu de temp a prés que Ichigo est vaincus kugo ginjo l'ancien shinigami remplaçant C'est un ichi/Ruki


Hé oui c'est encore moi avec un spécial pâques j'espère que vous allez apprécier , l'histoire se déroule peu de temp a prés que Ichigo est vaincus kugo ginjo l'ancien shinigami remplaçant

C'est un ichi/Ruki

Je tient a signalé que les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais a tite kubo -dono

Ichigo : Es ce que il vas y avoir du chocolat?

Auteur: Peut être Ichi mais qu'es ce que tu fais là n'est tu pas censé écouter les révélation de Isshin ( je spoil un peu là )

Isshin: ICHIGOOO REVIENT J'AI PAS FINIS

...

Chapitre 1 Spécial pâques

...

-Dis Midget tu me rappel pourquoi tu m'as traîner dans cette galère .Dit Un jeune homme aux cheveux orange lumineux alors que devant ses yeux des centaines de lapin courer dans tous les sens

Les pauvres bêtes était poursuivis pour une petite fille aux cheveux rose connus comme la fukutaicho de la division 11

Rukia Kuchiki n'apprécia pas d'être traiter de naine mit un coup de pied dans le tibia du shinigami remplaçant.

-ITAI ITAI MIDGET FOLLE .Hurla t'il en sautillant dans tous les sens

-Urusai comme tu es shinigami remplaçant tu dois participer a cette fête avec nous .Son regard pleins d'etoile tourner vers les petite boules de poils blanche

-Je refuse ..vois tu je rentre chez moi.. dit il en se retournant pour repartir par le seikamon d'ou il était sortit une minute avant

Il eu la surprise de voir que celui ci était refermer ' Mais ..hé je veux repartir moi ouvrez'

-Oi Rukia-san tu as réussis a faire venir Ichigo comment tu as fait ... il vas pouvoir nous aider dans l'association des shinigami femme. dis Rangiku Matsumoto en sautant dans tous les sens en attrapant par un bras le pauvre jeune homme

-Rangiku-san Ichigo n'est pas là pour l'association mais.. Lui rétorqua Rukia

-Je crois quelle t'écoute pas . Marmonna Ichigo

Un autre shinigami que Ichigo identifia comme le vice capitaine de la division tenu actuellement par Kensei .

-Oi Ichigo est un homme il aideras l'association des shinigami homme. S'exclama Hisagi Shûhei en attrapant l'autre bras du garçon qui se faisait tirer d'un coté comme de l'autre.

-Oi et vous me demandé même pas mon avis .Grogna le shinigami Daiko

Hisagi et Matsumoto ignorèrent la remarque du jeune homme en essayant de faire valoir leurs propos

Une dispute éclata entre les deux pour savoir qui le shinigami remplaçant aiderai

-Oi LACHEZ MOI .Hurla t'il une veine palpitantante d'enervement sur son front l'enervement lui fis relacher une parti de son reiatsu.

Rangiku et Shûhei fur écraser au sol par sa pression spirituel trop forte et non contrôler

Dans la caserne 13 Ukitake Joshiro redressa la tête en sentant le reiatsu d'ichigo sortir comme ci il était contrarié 'Ichigo-Kun est en colère contre quelque chose ' Annonça le capitaine Joshiro a Kyoraku junshui

-Moi je ne savais même pas que Ichigo-Kun était dans le seireitei Rukia-San le mène par le bout du nez .Dit en riant Kyoraku

-Je vois Kurosaki Ichigo est ici. Annonça Kuchiki Byakuya d'un ton neutre

-Ouais ..cool j'ai échappé a la corvée .. carotte seras être convaincus par Rukia. Marmonna Renji Abarai

-ICHIGO CALME TOI. Cria Rukia voyant quelle n'arrivé a rien elle eu soudain une idée avec un shumpoo elle partie rapidement chercher de ce que les soeur d'ichigo lui avais parler et quelle disaient qui pouvais calmer les colère d'ichigo.

Elle revient une minute a prés avec le sachet remplie de l'aliment qui calmerais peut être Ichigo elle s'approcha de lui .

-Ichigo ouvre la bouche .Ordonna t'elle a sa surprise il obéit donc elle sortit ce que le sachet contenait et lui en mit un dans la bouche , l'effet fut instantané ses yeux retrouvèrent leurs couleurs normale et son reiatsu se calma .

Rangiku et Shûhei se regardèrent puis observe le shinigami daiko savouré une friandise

-Je n'y crois pas ..heureusement que Aizen n'avais pas de ces gourmandise sur lui Ichigo aurait était contre nous. ricana Matsumoto

-Donc c'est son point faible ces bonbon là..

-Qu'es ce que ..du chocolat .Demanda le jeune homme les yeux brillant

-Oui c'est du chocolat ..donc tu aime le chocolat .S'exclama Rukia avec un sourire contente d'avoir découvert son petit point faible.

-Oui et alors c'est fondant doux dans la bouche amer quelque fois ..tu m'en redonne un autre s'il te plait Rukia ? Lui demanda t'il les yeux implorant

-D'accord mais il faut que tu m'aide as ..Elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota ' Planquer les poules et les oeuf aux chocolat et tout le restes interdiction de les manger cependant'

-Hai Hai j'accepte donne moi en un autre s'il te plait ..oh attend c'est pâques aujourd'hui . Demanda t'il surpris

-Hai pourquoi Ichigo ?

-Oh pour rien .Répondit celui ci alors que Rukia lui tendais un autre chocolat qu'il s'empressa de mettre dans sa bouche le cacao avait sur lui un effet calmant et apaisant.

Rukia trouva mignon qu'une sucrerie pouvait arriver a apaiser celui- ci que tous mondes dans le seireitei surnommer le sauveur heureusement Ichigo n'en avait pas eu vent car le connaissant sa réaction aurait était de botter le cul a celui qui avait lançé se surmom

-_Alors comme celà vous le trouvez mignon Rukia moi je le trouve banal même un peu trop maigre s'exclama so de no shirayûki._

-Ichigo est tous sauf banal il n'est pas maigre mais athlétique tu n'as pas vus ses muscles

-_Ouais mais il n'as pas de cervelle il se contente de fonçer dans le tas et ce fait souvent blesser_

_-_Non pas du tout Ichigo est inteligent je l'aime ..que

_-Vous voyez vous l'avez dis vous même vous l'aimez_

-Non pas du tout Ichigo est juste mon nakama ...oh et puis tu m'agace .Dit elle en quittant son esprit elle entendit son zanpakutô s'exclaffer.

A prés plus d'une heure ou les deux amis cacher dans tous le seireitei les animaux en chocolat et les oeuf et tous le reste, Rukia du pars plusieurs fois empêcher ichigo de manger les chocolat elle fut même soulager quand zaraki kenpachi repéra le jeune homme en criant ' Ichigo je veux que on se batte ' le shinigami daiko avait détaler comme un lapin.

-Bon maintenant je peux rentré chez moi? Demanda Ichigo

-Pourquoi tu es si presser de rentré a la maison euh je veux dire chez toi

-Oh pour rien .Mentit t'il sachant tres bien ce qu'il l'attendais chez lui dans son tiroir de bureau et la chose qu'il avait planqué pour la petite shinigami

-Tres bien le travail est fait tu peux rentré je viendrai tout a l'heure .Lui dit elle en le regardant dans ses yeux miel chaud

-D'accord a toute a l'heure Rukia. Dit Ichigo differement de sa voix habituel plus douce ..

Le temps quelle se rendent compte il avais disparu de sa vus

-Rukia-san vient le soutaicho vas lancé le départ pour la grande collecte des pâques .Lança Hinamori fukutaicho

-Hai ..Répondit elle en gardant son esprit avec le shinigami daiko son nakama ...

Deux heures a prés Rukia était devant la fenêtre de son nakama elle l'aperçut allongé sur son lit elle entra avec un plan en tête en s'approcha du jeune homme endormit elle pus voir sur ses lèvres des traces de chocolat elle sourit avec tendresse

Et pris par une subite attirance et impulsion elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Ichigo elle découvrit que les lèvres de son nakama son douce et chaude .

Celui ci ouvra ses yeux un peu surpris . rukia se recula rouge de honte

-Rukia..arigato pour ce réveil agréable . dis le garçon en attrapant la main de Rukia pour là rapprocher a nouveau de lui et tout en fouillant avec son autre main sous son lit

D'ou il sortit une petite boite en faisant bien gaffe il là donna mal a droitement a Rukia

Rukia fut surprise quand ichigo lui tendit une petite boite ou des petit trou était fait elle sourit au garçon et ouvra la boite devant ses yeux était une petite boule de poil blanche au yeux miel

-Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir pour pâques je ne savais pas si tu aime le chocolat donc j'ai opter pour un lapin es ce que il te plait ?..la cage etait cacher dans la chambre de mes soeur

- Bien sur qu'il me plait il es si mignon je vais l'appeler chappy ..merci Ichigo .dit elle en deposant précausieusement la boite avec le petit lapin qui es dedans par terre

Et se retourna vers le garçon les yeux étincellent elle noua ses bras autour du cou d'ichigo et l'embrassa avec douceur celui- ci lui rendit et quand il approfondir leurs baiser Rukia eu le gout de cacao sur sa langue .

Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle mais en souriant 'Rukia je t'aime 'Lui dit il en plongeant son regard dans celui de la petite shinigami .

Celle ci le coeur battant murmura ' Je t'aime aussi ichigo ' Dit elle en récupérant les lèvres de l' élue de son coeur , ils s'embrassèrent a nouveau pour prouvé leurs sentiment l'un pour l'autre.

...

Voila que pensé de vous de ce petit chapitre merci de laissé un avis


End file.
